Gravity falls: un nuevo sentimiento
by Ades2001-official
Summary: Hola soy ades2001 y este es mi primer fanfic y ya que esta basado en gravity falls pondre pistas sobre los siguientes episodios o cosas al azar ADVERTENCIA: este fanfic contiene pinecest (o relaciones incesto y para los que no entienden que es incesto es una relacion entre hermanos) si no te gusta que los hermanos tengan algo o una relacion ve a leer otro fanfic
1. El inicio de un amor eterno

Sarta sartel sert :español

Kcab srettel eerht :ingles

Capitulo 1. : nuevos sentimientos

-ya estoy cansado de esto mabel, han pasado 5 años y ya nada es como antes.- dijo dipper mientras admiraba el amanecer con su hermana gemela, Mabel.

-de que hablas dipper.- le respondio esta sin saber a que se referia su hermano.- todos estan aqui: soos, el tio stan, Wendy.-este ultimo nombre lo pronuncio con algo de dolor ya que mabel amaba en secreto a dipper y el "seguia" enamorado de wendy

-pero mabel ya nada es lo mismo. Desde que el tio Ford le borro la memoria al tio stan para destruir a billy ya no hay aventuras, ademas hay algunas cosas que no sabes de mi.-

Dipper hace mucho tiempo supero lo que algunos podrian decir "el amor pasajero" que sentia por wendy y despues de cierto tiempo empezo a sentir algo por la inocente y tierna mabel que habia estado con el desde que estaban en el vientre de su madre, pero habia un problema, (y era un problema muy, muy, grande) y era que ellos dos eran hermanos y eso "impide" el amor entre ellos y a demas el no sabia que era lo que sentia mabel por el ( jejeje me salio rima). Y por el lado de mabel que aparentaba ser mas inocente que dipper, habia una mente muy al dia sobre lo que pasaba con dipper ya que el sin darse cuenta demostraba todo lo que sentia por ella... A pesar de que nadie se habia dado cuenta de esto (exepto mabel) mabel no pensaba decirselo ya que ella también sentia algo por dipper y no podia pensar en algo mas que el esbelto cuerpo de su hermano a demas de su presencia calida y protectora que proyecta su hermano.

-mabel...- dipper miraba las estrellas mientras pensaba -•que pensara mabel si le confieso mi amor por ella... Bueno sin riesgos no hay...- dipper fue interrumpido por algo calido que se recostaba sobre su regazo, bajo la mirada y vio a su hermana dormida con una cara que le hacia pensar cada vez mas en que locuras estaba pensando... Despues de todo ella era su hermana... Pero aun asi dipper la amaba y no sabia que hacer si no estaba al lado de la tierna y hermosa mabel...

-mañana iremos a donde el tio stan mabel.- dicho esto dipper beso suavemente la frente de su hermana tal y como lo hubiera hecho su madre y su padre que murieron en un accidente. Acto seguido cargo a su hermana hasta la camioneta y la abrigo con una de las mantas (o cobija como sea que le digan en su región o país) y dipper se quedo dormido vigilando a su hermana por el espejo retrovisor

HQ HO SURALPR FDSLWXOR PDEHO YHUD D VX KHUPDQR GHVQXGR HQ HO ULR PLHQWUDV HO VH EDñD B HVWR KDUD TXH PDEHO VH HQDPRUH PDV GH HVO GH OR TXH BD HVWDED


	2. Capitulo 2: que me esta pasando?

Sarta sartel sert :español

Kcab srettel eerht :ingles

Amanecio y mabel salio a tomar algo de aire fresco ya que el ambiente dentro de la camioneta era demasiado tenso para los dos ya que tenian un sentimiento de amor compartido pero lo ignoraban, (mabel amaba a dipper pero dipper no lo sabia y dipper amaba a mabel pero mabel no lo sabia...algo triste) asi que con eso no podian estar demasiado cerca ni muy lejos el uno del otro... Después de un rato de caminada mabel descubrio a su hermano desnudo bañandose en el rio (jejeje tan cerca pero tan lejos) acto seguido mabel queda roja como un tomate al ver el cuerpo de su hermano por primera vez en mucho tiempo sin prenda alguna...

-* es tan hermoso...que hago no me puedo mover...-pensaba mabel...

Mientrast tanto en la mente de dipper:

-*mabel porque tienes que ser asi conmi...- un sonido entre los arbustos interrumpe los profundos pensamientos de dipper. Voltea a mirar y se da cuenta que alguien lo observaba.

-*que hago, que hago,... Regresare a la camioneta sin que se de cuenta y volvere a buscarlo.

Y asi lo hizo la chica que picaramente espiaba a su hermano mientras este se bañaba en el rio...

5 minutos despues.

\- Dipper! Donde estas!

-junto al rio... Ven

-*que va a pasar...

Mabel llego a donde su hermano que recien se estaba poniendo la camisa y secando su cabello.

-mabel viste a alguien hace 5 minutos viniendo hacia aqui...creo que me estaban espiando mientras me bañaba.

Con esas ultimas palabras mabel se puso roja como un tomate ya que era ella la que lo espiaba

-n...no dip...dipper n..no vi a na...nadie.

-¿te sientes bien mabel?

-s...si vamonos de una vez

Una vez llegaron a la cabaña vieron que habia algo en la puerta... Una nota de ford:niños su tio stan y yo nos tuvimos que ir regresamos en 1 semana

Hay comida en la nevera y encima hay 500 dolares...no hagan nada raro mientras no estamos (una vez leyo esto, dipper quedo palido como si hubiera visto un fantasma...

-mabel vamos a comer algo...

-ok

(Usare un cifrado que aparecio en la serie para dar una pista sobre un tema al azar)

GLSSHU DPD D PDEHO B HQ HO SURALPR FDSLWXOR VH OR FRQIHVD VX DPRU


	3. Capitulo 3 el amor?

Capitulo 3

-que es lo que quieres comer hermanita

-mmm no se es algo dificil...quiero huevos con tocino pero en la cabaña recorde a pato y no creo que sea buena idea comer cerdo(se refiere al tocino ya que el tio stan vendio a pato y lo convirtieron en un lote de tocino ahumado)

-en serio no has superado lo que paso con pato.?

A esa pregunta mabel movio la cabeza en respuesta de un no...

-ok entonces pide waffles con helado o algo asi... -*mi dulce mabel

-ok pero llevemoslo a la cabaña...-(recuerden que a mabel le encantan las cosas dulces...obviamente no escucho "*mi dulce mabel" de su hermano ya que estaba en sus pensamientos)-mejor comemos allá ...porque no me dejaste bañar en la cabaña cuando llegamos...-esto ultimo lo susurro al oído de dipper lo que provocó que a este se le erizaran los pelos del cuello.

Cuando llegaron a la cabaña, lo primero que hizo dipper fue calentar el desayuno de mabel...obviamente sin el helado... Y por su lado, mabel fue al baño a bañarse ya que desde que salieron desde California no se habian bañado, a excepción de dipper que se baño en el rio donde mabel lo vio desnudo sin que el la viera pero esa accion le pasaria factura de la manera mas inesperada.

-mabel el desayuno esta listo...- no hubo respuesta asi que dipper subio a su habitacion a descansar de este viaje tan largo, pero lo que dipper no sabe es que su hemana esta buscando su ropa interior en la habitacion a la que se dirigia dipper (sin camisa...prácticamente listo para tirarse sobre su cama) con los ojos casi cerrados por lo exhausto que estaba.

Mabel y diper estaban llendo cada quien hacia su lado cuando ambos abrieron la puerta al mismo tiempo mirando hacia lados diferentes y cuando mabel salia y dipper entraba (recuerden que dipper y mabel tienen 18 años y ya son personas hechas y derechas) miraron al frente con los ojos semi-cerrados y acto seguido se chocaron, mabel estaba completamente desnuda y dipper estaba sin camisa y accidentalmente se besaron, dipper no podia moverse por los pechos de mabel que se frotaban sobre su lampiño y musculoso pecho y mabel estaba tan roja que apenas se podían reconocer sus labios. Ambos se miraron cara a cara despues de habersen separado, mabel con esa mirada inocente y pervertida a la vez miro a dipper con ojos de amor y se dio cuenta de lo que paso y para colmo que estaba totalmente desnuda y habia frotado sus pechos sobre dipper que a la vez soltaba una gota de sangre por la nariz, mabel rodeo a dipper que no podia mover ni un solo músculo para entrar al baño y vestirse.

Dipper al darse cuenta de que estaba sangrando y habia visto a su hermana COMPLETAMENTE desnuda, corrio a la cocina a limpiarse la sangre que ya habia llegado hasta su barbilla

Txh hv or txh txlhuhv gh pl pdeho


	4. El amor verdadero es solo el 1

Ya era de noche y llovia como si hubiera a haber un diluvio y Dipper estaba acostado en su cama mientras pensaba en lo que habia pasado esa tarde;

Los calidos labios de mabel y su esbelto y desnudo cuerpo prácticamente pegados al de el chico de 18 años.

-esto no puede estar pasando...porque me pasa esto, si mabel se da cuenta de que la amo ... Posiblemente no me vuelva a hablar.-

Dipper no lo sabia pero su hermana gemela estaba llorando junto a la puerta de la habitación y escucho todo... Una vez dipper terminó de hablar, mabel lloro de una manera un poco mas tragica ya que se dio cuenta de que dipper nunca habia descubierto el amor de ella por el, a pesar de tanto tiempo que han estado juntos... Pero mabel tomo la decicion.

dipper estaba sentado en pocision fetal sobre lo que alguna vez fue la cama de mabel llorando y pensando sobre lo que habia pasado pero esos pensamientos quedaron interrumpidos por un sentimiento calido, alzo la mirada y vio que era mabel (que aparentemente estaba peor que el) abrazandolo con tal fuerza que parecia como si no lo fuera a soltarm en mucho tiempo

-mabel...que pasa.

-dipper desde hace mucho tiempo te he amado y pensaba que si te dabas cuenta de eso te ibas a burlar de mi.-

-pero mabel que pensara nuestra familia si es que decid...

Algo suave en los labios de dipper lo habia dejado mudo, era mabel besandolo como si le hubiera querido decir: no me importa.

-dip no me importa que es lo que ese montón de basura diga lo unico que han hecho es apartarnos como si alguna vez hubieramos intentado algo. Nosotros dormiamos juntos, nos bañabamos juntos pero cuando este par de "chicas" crecieron- lo dijo haciendo referencia a sus pechos- nos hicieron dormir separados y no volvimos a compartir un baño de burbujas juntos.

Con esto ultimo mabel solto una lagrima mas y dipper al ver la confianza tan extrema que tenia su hermana en el, se acerco a la cara de mabel y seco su lagrima con un beso en la mejilla.

-parece que no pudiste bañarte bien... Que talmsi compartimos un baño en el cuarto secreto.

-cual cuarto?.

-hay un jacuzzy escondido y cuando estoy triste voy y me doy un baño de burbujas.

Dicho esto el joven cargo a su hermana que aun estaba en toalla sin ninguna ropa sobre su blanco y hermoso cuerpo.


	5. Lily y mark pines, los nuevos gemelos

chapter 5: la herencia pines

A partir del capitulo 2 hay algunas incoherencias asi que si ya leyeron los cap. Anteriores tengan en cuenta que en realidad mabel no sabia que dipper la amaba

me presento soy mark pines

mabel y diper son mis padres y por mera casualidad de el destino tambien tengo una gemela identica y todos esos capitulos anteriores de mi diario

-querras decir nuestro diario hermanito-. dijo lily mientras tocaba juguetonamente los cachetes de su hermano

si, cierto NUESTRO diario

fueron para mostrarles aproximadamente de donde sali ya que decir que soy hijo de los hermanos pines asi simplemente es algo absurdo ya que nuestros padres son gemelos y a pesar de ser despreciados por la mayor parte de la comunidad del pueblo en el que vivimos y que la ciencia predice que si hay herencia entre dos miembros de una sola familia que son muy cercanos habran defectos geneticos y en vez de eso hay una genetica mas avanzada y mas desarroyada en nosotros dos por esa misma razon, porque mis padres son hermanos

-chicos quieren visitar a sus tios?.- dijo dipper mientras entraba al cuarto de los hermanos acompañado de mabel quien vestia un sueter rosa con una estrella seguida de un arco iris

-si!...queremos saber que es lo que hay en Gravity Falls

-mmm... No creo que sea buena idea...posiblemente ese "chico" encuentre a lily- le susurró dipper a mabel haciendo referencia a los gnomos que viven en el bosque e intentaron hacer que mabel fuera su reina...

Ok este capítulo es corto ya que los nuevos gemelos pines eran quienes estaban narrando la historia que ya sabemos como terminó

Mabel y dipper fueron a vivir en un pueblo cercano a Gravity Falls donde no habia ley que impidiera que se casaran y tuvieron hijos que por casualidad tambien eran hermanos gemelos (niño y niña) a los cuales llamaron lily y mark pines

Por hoy es todo no prometo escribir mañana ya que mi madre tiene una cirugía

Pd tengo 15 años


	6. el final

Hola soy yo otra vez

como en los gráficos y las visitas veo que casi nadie va hasta el ultimo capitulo he decidido acabar con este proyecto

Seguramente haré mas fanfiction con este tema u otro


End file.
